


together after it all

by pinkvalentines



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, but its cute so idc, dont question why dot is there just dont ok, idk i wanted to write something cute, like a year in the future, this is the shortest thing i've recently written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvalentines/pseuds/pinkvalentines
Summary: a moment of relaxation is so needed after all that went down
Relationships: Dot Campbell/Fatin Jadmani
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	together after it all

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im definitely not the only one who liked them right??  
> hoping on the dotin bandwagon!!

“Isn’t it crazy how that shit just happened? To us?” 

It was fucking insane how that disaster happened to all of them. All the injuries inflicted didn’t hurt as much as knowing the exact truth.  _ Human experimentation… _ and for what? So that the sadistic woman and team running the experiment could find excitement through torturing teen girls for weeks on end? In a place thousands of miles from their homes? So that they could suffer through way more trauma than one person could possibly carry? Their questions remain unanswered and the irritating people running the fake vacation getaway disappeared.  _ Funny _ . 

They sit outside in Fatin’s backyard, both donning hoodies and sweats, sitting on the patio chairs as the day passes to night.  _ Fatin just wanted someone to talk to, but she wasn’t going to admit it that fast. _ “Yeah,” Dot takes a sip of the expensive liquor that Fatin’s dad had hidden away, letting the bitter taste coat her mouth, then exhaling and looking up at the sky. “It was really fucked up.” 

After the woman released them, somehow satisfied enough with whatever information she was looking for (who’d been hesitant on even releasing them to their families, mind you), all any of them wanted was to return to their definition of normal. So what do they do to fulfill that state of normalcy? Drinking of course (Responsibly of course). 

“I don’t think I could ever go back on a beach again,” Fatin bitterly laughs. She’d probably come to terms with it, sooner or later, but right now, a beach seems so unappealing. Dot agrees, nodding with Fatin. 

“You and me both, and like, I’ve never actually been on a beach before so that first experience was,” Dot whistles, “shit.” Fatin gives a light chuckle, nudging Dot, who passed the bottle back to Fatin. Her dad wouldn’t notice. 

After returning, Fatin’s parents made it clear that they were worried for her because there’d been no contact whatsoever for months. They didn’t know what to say when Fatin explained the gist of the situation, their horrified faces told Fatin all she needed to know. Naturally, they stopped their focus on a potential divorce (“I can’t even begin to describe the messages I saw on there. Just… sad.” Fatin had confessed back on the island when everyone shared a sad story, for bonding purposes she supposed) and focused their attention on trying to sue the damn people involved. Which is still a work in progress. Fatin didn’t want to get into the specifics. 

Fatin takes a sip, feeling the way the liquor stung her throat and made her cringe from the taste. 

“Hey-”

“Hey-”

They interrupted each other, Fatin turning to look at Dot. Dot let’s Fatin go first. 

“It’s too… sad.” Fatin grimaced, closing the bottle in her hand. “You wanna go somewhere?” She suggests. 

Dot gives a funny idea, “Yeah let’s go to the beach.” She laughs, which then makes Fatin smile, who shakes her head. 

“Yeahhh the beach sounds so good right now. Especially washing the sand out of my ass,” Fatin hums sarcastically, “So nice right?” Fatin smirks. 

“Of course,” Dot grins. Fatin stands up, holding her hand out for Dot. She takes it, lifting herself up. 

“No I'm thinking… pancakes?” Fatin says, shrugging with the bottle in her hand. 

“Only if I can get a milkshake.” 

Fatin walks to the back doors, a little skip to her walk, “Of course. Anything for my Dorothy.” Fatin opens the door and lets both of them inside. 

“Gross. Seriously so gross.” Dot fake gags, rolling her eyes in the process but Fatin can see that she actually loves it, no matter the disgust Dot shows towards the affection. 

Fatin places the bottle back in the cabinet, behind the other equally expensive liquors, her parents didn’t even like it so Fatin had a chance of getting away with drinking. She grabs the keys and shoes and then they are both out the door to the local diner. 

—

Once they get to the diner and get seated, Dot starts off with a rather funny and interesting topic. “So wait. When you said that you had a threesome with a girl, you weren’t lying?” 

“Why would I fucking lie about something like that? Obviously!” Fatin responds, scrunching her eyebrows together. 

“Well I don’t know, you just gave off strictly straight vibes...” Dot trails off, looking at the menu, even if she knew what she wanted to order, trying to get a breather before she even thinks of laughing. 

“I’m offended, Dorothy! And here I thought I was starting to like you.” Fatin gasps, lightly kicking Dot under the table. Dot gives a grin, looking up from the menu to make eye contact with Fatin. 

“Did the nails throw you off?” Fatin questions, putting her menu down to wiggle her fingers at Dot. It’s true, but Fatin just likes feeling pretty, no matter the situation. 

“A little.” Dot laughs, smiling. Fatin reaches across the table to run her nails across Dot’s arm, Dot shrugs, “Feels weird but eh, I don’t hate it.” 

The waitress came to their table to take their orders, some pancakes for Fatin and a chocolate milkshake and an order of fries for Dot. She noted their order and then left them alone. 

“So when are you thinking about moving?” Dot asks, nudging Fatin. 

She smiles, “Probably after the lawsuit is processed or until my parents think that I’m good.” She didn’t really know because everything is still being processed and she didn’t have it in her to talk about the possibility of moving. “But you’re still on my list for a roommate”

“There’s other contenders on your list?” Dot asks, curiously, slightly chuckling. 

Fatin replies, “Ugh, yes! I have so many, Dottie, you won’t believe it.”

Dot chuckles, “I can imagine. They’re dying to get with you.” 

Fatin laughs , shaking her head as well. It was fun. This is exactly what both of them needed and not some traumatic nightmare realm bullshit that they had to fight with in order to survive and come out alive. Besides, after returning to their somewhat normal lives, all of them still kept contact with each other because no one else knew what the fuck happened out there except for themselves, call it a bonding experience if you will. 

Out of all that mess, the least anyone would expect is to come out with a girlfriend (“Fatin and Dot... No that’s crazy. The two most unlikely people ending up together?” Rachel had said once they made it ‘official’. They both just laughed.  _ Whatever _ .) but they somehow did just that. It’s not like they hated each other. 

Fatin leans forward against the table, giving Dot a quick kiss, “Besides, they will never compare to you.” She smirks as she sits back down. 

“I hope they don’t.” Dot smiles. “They aren’t as resourceful as I am.” She gives herself a pat on the back for that. 

Fatin points at Dot, “That’s exactly what I’m saying.” She laughs, making Dot laugh too. See, this is the exact thing they both wanted, to get back to their normal lives and exist -or try to exist- like they had beforehand, without the dangers from that island. 

“We’re a-” “Don’t say what I’m thinking” “-match!” Dot rolls her eyes, groaning at Fatin’s dumb joke. Fatin thinks it’s hilarious. 

They continue joking until the waitress arrives, hands putting down the plates on the table for them. The pair eat in comfortable silence, one occasionally stealing food from the other, and they end up sharing their food with each other. They add tiny commentary as the meal ends, joking around. Fatin pays as a way to ‘treat’ Dot (“Let me. Seriously.” “Fine as long as I get to pay for the next one. I’m serious Fatin.”) and they kept their small bickering between themselves until they left the restaurant. 

And so the two end up driving to Fatin’s house, taking the longer route for ‘essential jam time’ (Fatin’s words), having no doubts in their minds about whatever, about their past traumas (let’s face it, it was a premeditated form of trauma wrapped in the form of a pretty retreat package) rocking out to their favorite songs. Fatin definitely took in the rock that she presumed was Dot’s dad’s favorite genre that was passed down to her, it was nice to see her live out the memory of dad. Fatin pushed away the thoughts of dads down because she just didn’t want to think about it for too long. Fatin simply enjoyed the songs that were blasting through the car’s speakers, embracing the warm feeling of being next to her girlfriend while Dot jammed out, both laughing. 

In the near future, it’s safe to say that Dot will definitely be Fatin’s ‘live in muscle,’ there’s no doubt in their minds about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment/ recommend prompts i definitely want to write more of them pls!!!  
> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3


End file.
